The Great Four!
by Rian123
Summary: I hope you enjoy my book! Please like and comment! :D
1. Budman woods

One day at the park a Girl named,Amy (age 16), was hanging out with her two best friends,Chase (age 17) and Austin(age 16),and they were all sitting on a park bench when they saw the strangest thing. A bright light coming from the Budman Woods. (The reason its called that is because a man named, Matt Budman,and he was a loony who believed there was a strange force that lived in the woods, looking for the Four most powerful people on the planet. So no one believed him,and he decided to go find this mysterious force and take a photo of it to prove the people that he wasn't crazy. So on October 9, 1956, he headed out in to the woods to get proof that it wasn't a myth. After one week of him being in there,people were starting to worry and were sure he had died from lack of food and a couple days latter people were still waiting outside of the woods ,then all of a sudden a bright light shined from the wood and a screaming voice came from that light saying "HELP!" Then the light just disappeared and all the people ran screaming "THE WOODS ARE CURSED FROM CRAZY BUDMANS DEATH!") "Cool,we should go see what it is!" Amy said curiously. "No, are you nuts?" said Austin. " Well im not leaving until i find out what that is." So as Amy,Chase and Austin were starting to walk in, an old man in torn clothes and patched up shoes ,jumps in front of them. " Um can i help you?" said Chase. "Yes, i need you to not go in those woods...EVER!" He said, with a nervous look on his face. "Well why not" Amy said. " Because...well just follow me" as he grabbed Amy's arm. "Let go of me you crazy man!" "Im sorry but i need to tell you something...in private " He said. "well we are coming too" said Chase. "I need you all to come with me."

"Sorry about the mess in my house...well camper."said the old man."So why did you need us?"said Austin."and what are all these gadget things all over your camper?" Asked Amy." Well, i need you all because these gadgets detect the Four most powerful people on the planet...and they led to you three." "Wait so your saying that you need us?" Amy said giggling. "Well im not staying here with...with...whats your name?" said Austin. "My name is Richard Budman, im the son of Matt Budman." "wait,so your telling me that your the MISSING son on Matt Budman!" said Austin. "well obviously he's not missing anymore." said Chase."why did you make everyone thing you were missing?"said Amy. The old man sat down slowly on the torn up couch with a sad face. "everyone said my father was crazy for his ,so called myths. But there not myths! so i have taken over his work,and i have been trying to find him,i know hes not dead...i just know it." he said with a sad face.

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter of "The Great Four" Please comment about how you think about my story so far. Thanks :D**


	2. The Red Eyes

The Red Eyes

They all looked at each other thinking, that this man was more crazy then his father. " Don't give me that look" Richard said with a mad face. "o.k...well i'm going to go now"said Amy."NO!"Richard yelled, as he slammed the door. "That's it ,i'm leaving!" said Chase."Fine you can all leave,but don't go in those woods. If you do,you will never return"Richard said looking at Amy. After they left Richards camper,Amy walked strait to the woods. "What are you doing?" asked Austin. "I'm going into the woods." "but Richard said""i don't care what he said, he's crazy,so there is nothing to worry about."said Amy. As they were going into the woods ,they heard a voice. "did you hear that?" asked Chase. "Yeah,what was it?"said Amy "I...I don't know." replied Austin. Then the voice grew louder" HELP!" "Oh my gosh! What was that?" Amy said. Then the light disappeared."...Wait...I..WHAT WAS THAT?!" said Austin. "I don't know,but i'm not staying to figure it out." Chase said, as he backed up. "Yeah,lets said."What are you doing Amy?" said Chase. "I'm writing down what time the Light appeared ,and when it disappeared. And tomorrow we will come back to see if it comes back."Amy said. "Sounds like a plan." said Chase.

(The Next Day)

"Alright well the light appeared at ,5:30 P.M and disappeared at, 5:45 P.M. " said Amy."But its, 3:00 P.M. Its not coming for another two and a half hours." said Chase. "So, we will just have to wait." said Amy.

After an hour Chase and Austin were sound asleep,but Amy was wide awake. She couldn't sleep,she couldn't wait to see what that light was. When it turned 5:32 P.M The light was back! As Amy was going to wake the boys up, her eyes turned red ,and she started to walk into the woods. Richard knew that Amy would try to go back into the woods,so he decided to go and see what they were up to. As he was walking to the woods,he say Amy Walking towards the light."Amy!DON'T!" Chase and Austin woke up from all the racket, and saw Amy walking towards the light. Chase started to run to her when he heard Richard say "Don't look at the light! Or the same thing will happen to you!" Chase started walking to her backwards,and Grabbed her arm ,and she looked at him , and her eyes shut,and she fell to the floor."Whats wrong with her? Shes not waking up." "Shes will be fine all that just made her faint,grab her and take her to my camper and i will explain everything to you."

"Ok let me explain what just happened. The Reason she couldn't control her body was because there is a man in that force named, The Black ghost. He is the most strongest man on the planet,but when he found out that there are other strong and powerful people out he decided to go look for them and take over the world." "So why did they take your dad?" said Chase. "because he knew where the Great Four were at,so they took him to force the word out of him. But if i know my father, he will never give the names of the four people. But now they know that Amy is one of them." "So what are they going to do to her?" said Chase. "I don't know that far yet,but i promise when i find out you guys will be the first to know. And my dad also told me who the other three were." Well...who are they?" said Austin. " " Chase,Austin and...Katy." "Katy?" said Austin. "Yeah,shes the last one. Do you know her?" "No, i don't" said Austin. "I do,shes my sisters friend." said Chase. "That's great,get her and meet us back here in two days." said Richard.

 **Thanks for reading my second chapter. Please comment on how you think this chapter was.**


	3. The New Abilities

**The New Abilities**

(The Next Day)

"Ok we need to find this Katy girl,where does she live?" said Austin. "I think she lives next door." said Chase.

*Knock*Knock* Austin knocked on the door. The door opens. "Hi,can i help you?" Austin looks at her and his face goes red. "Um..I...Well.." said Austin with a blushed face. "Hi, Katy. Sorry about my...friend"said Chase. " Ha Ha. That's ok. So whats up?" said Katy. "well its a long story,do you have time?" said Chase. "Sure,come on in."

(a couple hours later )

"Wait so why does he want me to come to him tomorrow." said Katy. "Well...i'm not really sure."said Chase. "Ok well i'm not sure weather to come with you or not. I mean like who follows two boys to a old mans camper?" said Katy ."Ok, i wouldn't do it ether. Hmm...How about we all meet at the park?"said Chase. "Ok, i can do PLEASE tell your friend to stop looking at me like that!"said Katy.

( Back at the camper)

After Austin walked in the camper,Chase was about to walk in when he heard something behind him.(Back in the camper) AHHHHH! "What the heck was that?!" said Amy. "I don't know i heard it out side." said Austin.

Richard opens the door."Oh my gosh! its Chase! something is taking him into the wood. Lets go!" said Richard. As they were running they heard another yell."HELP!" said Austin. "Its another one!"said Richard. "what are they?" said Amy as something grabbed her arm. "Let go of her!" said Richard. Amy looks at this person. "What are you?" said Amy. " I am a guard sent from my leader to come and get you." said the guard. As the guard was pulling Amy away,Amy yelled at him to let her go. and he just kept pulling on her. "Someone!Help!" Amy yelled. ZOOM! "What the heck was that?" said Amy . ZOOOOOM! "What is that thing,and why is it circling us?" said Amy." What! we are lifting of the ground!" said the guard. "AHH! " said Amy and the guard. Amy and the guard go flying out of the circle and the guard falls and hits the ground. "AHHH" Amy screams. Just before she hits the ground Austin comes and catches her. "Thanks Austin. WAIT! YOU CAN FLY?!" said Amy. "I know! its cool huh. When the guard was pulling me away,i just started to fly. i don't know how but i did." said Austin. ZOOM. "Hi guys!" said Chase. "YOU CAN RUN SO FAST! HOW?!" said Amy. "Didn't you know,you all have abilities." said Richard. "Um ,no, You kinda left that part out" said Amy. "Well if you have speed,and you have the ability to fly. Then what can i do?" said Amy."I don't know, you will have to figure that out on your own." said Richard.


End file.
